What Happens In Midnight
by nerdcrushedd
Summary: "Dear Oliver, come into my office at 12 midnight. Come alone." - Albus Dumbledore. The visit turned out much more sexual than what Oliver had hoped. M/M PEDOPHILIA POWER ABUSE


Oliver Wood was laughing and joking with his friends during one morning in the Great Hall. As they were talking, his gaze wandered around the large room. He looked at the Slytherins who were pointing at various people, whispering to each other, and then giggling. He also looked at the Hufflepuffs, generously passing their food to each other with a warm smile. He then looked at his fellow Gryffindors, laughing and chatting just like he and his friends. Lastly, he looked at the long staff table, with each Professor minding his/her business. When he looked at the middle, though, where the aging Headmaster sat, they caught each others' gaze and stayed like that for a few minutes, until the bustling sound of owls and morning mail coming jerked them back to reality.

He looked up to see owls of various colors dropping packages and letters to their respective receivers. He was somehow surprised to see a velvet envelope drop right in front of him and on top of his food. Curious, he opened the envelope and saw a note inside it written in an elegant handwriting. He quickly grabbed the note, and read the words:

"Come to my office at 12 midnight. Come alone.

- Professor Dumbledore

P.S. The password to my office is 'Keeper.'"

Oliver read the note a few times, confused as to why he was asked to come to Dumbledore's office, and even more confused as to why it was scheduled on 12 midnight. He simply shrugged it off, put the envelope, along with the note inside it, into his robes, and left for his first class, Charms.

All day, all Oliver could think about was his meeting with Dumbledore later that evening. He constantly dazed off, thinking of the many reasons why he could be asked to visit his Headmaster's office.

At night, Oliver just diligently did his Charms homework inside the Gryffindor common room. He gazed at the clock every 5 minutes to check if it was 12 o'clock already. At 10 o'clock, everyone had already given up on their homework and went to bed, leaving Oliver alone in the common room. When he had finished all his homework, he looked at the clock hopefully to see if it was 12 o'clock already, but it was just 10:30.

Suddenly, Oliver heard the sound of cackling fire, and his gaze quickly turned to the fireplace in the common room. He was shocked, at the same time delighted, to see Dumbledore's smiling face in the fireplace.

"Good evening, Oliver." Dumbledore said with a warm smile.

"Good evening, sir." Oliver replied awkwardly.

"I presume you received my note earlier this morning?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I apparently set the meeting a bit too late, don't you think?"

"I trust your timing, sir."

"Oh, stop saying 'sir.' Anyways, if you are no longer busy, you may come to my office now."

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, why can't we have this conversation right now?"

"I believe that everything is better talked about face-to-face, don't you agree?"

"Yes...sir."

"Good-bye, Oliver...for now." Dumbledore said, giving Oliver a wink afterwards, and then disappeared.

Without missing a beat, Oliver went out of the Gryffindor common room and ran as fast as he can to Dumbledore's office. When the gargoyle greeted him, he just simply said the password and the sight of a spiral staircase appeared before him. He swiftly went up the stairs, towards Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Oliver!" Dumbledore exclaimed in delight. "My, it's good to see you, isn't it?"

"Same to you, sir." Oliver replied with an awkward smile.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me 'sir'?" Dumbledore asked, stern but still smiling.

"Yes."

"On a brighter side, why don't you have a seat, Oliver?" Dumbledore asked, pointing at the velvet lover's seat inside his office.

Oliver obliged, and watched as Dumbledore went up another flight of stairs, opened a closet, reached out for something, and then walked back to Oliver with a bottle of firewhiskey and two wine glasses.

"Have you drank before, Oliver?" Dumbledore asked casually.

"No." Oliver replied.

"Oh, you will be of legal age in less than two months! Have some!" Dumbledore stated cheerfully, then he poured the dark red liquid on both glasses, and then gave one to Oliver, who immediately took a sip. Dumbledore took a seat beside Oliver, the couch not exactly wide, so the two of them were very close together.

Oliver had to admit, it did taste good. After his first sip, he immediately drank the rest of the entire wine glass. He then heard Dumbledore laugh.

"Quite a heavy drinker, aren't you?" Dumbledore asked, still chuckling. "Have some more, Oliver!"

Oliver accepted the invitation, and poured more wine into his glass. "If you don't mind me asking, why have you called me here, Professor?" Oliver asked, curious.

"I just wanted to spend time with you, Oliver. Talk, laugh, and drink." Dumbledore stated, and then put up his wine glass for a toast, which Oliver quickly obliged to.

Oliver then gave a quick sigh of relief, and then drank even more, taking everything inside his glass in one gulp.

"So, Oliver," Dumbledore asked as Oliver was pouring more wine into his glass. "How are you? Your grades high? Any problems?"

Oliver drank his entire glass in another gulp, and then replied, "I'm good, thank you for asking. My grades are not high, but still passing. None at all, sir."

"That's good to here, Oliver. How about girls, eh?" Dumbledore asked, chuckling.

"None, I'm afraid. None of the girls seem to catch my attention." Oliver replied, and then he poured another glass.

"That's a shame. You're quite a handsome boy. I'm apparently surprised to see you without a girlfriend. Is there a reason as to why no girl catches your attention?" Dumbledore asked, putting his hand on Oliver's shoulder, massaging it, and making Oliver feel awkward.

"Thank you, sir. I'm not very sure." Oliver took another gulp, and he finally began feeling the intoxication. "I'm not feeling well, Professor."

"My! How many glasses have you drank?" Dumbledore asked, both concerned and amused at the same time.

"Around 5, or 6." Oliver muttered in reply.

"I'm afraid you probably won't be able to go back to your dormitory without stumbling over anything, Oliver." Dumbledore said, "I think it is best you spend the night here."

"I agree, sir." Oliver muttered, his head aching greatly, "Where shall I sleep?"

"In my bed, of course." Dumbledore replied casually.

Dumbledore's reply somehow shocked Oliver. Lying in bed with a teacher would be awkward, he thought. Since he was extremely intoxicated already, all thoughts of that flew off his mind and he tried standing up but he immediately fell down.

"Let me assist you, Oliver." Dumbledore said, grabbing Oliver's hips, and standing him upright. When Oliver was standing upright, he felt something hard bump his ass, but he immediately forgot it as Dumbledore put Oliver's arm around himself and they slowly began walking towards Dumbledore's bed. Dumbledore's right hand, however, wandered from Oliver's back, towards his ass. He massaged it, and Oliver was too intoxicated to care or notice.

When they were at the foot of Dumbledore's bed, they both stopped and Dumbledore asked, "You're going to sleep with robes on, Oliver?"

"I guess so, sir. I do not have to clothes to change into." Oliver mumbled.

"Then how about nothing at all?" Dumbledore whispered into Oliver's ear. Dumbledore was now standing right behind Oliver, both hands in his hips, and his hardness poking against his ass.

"Excuse me, sir?" Oliver said in shock, suddenly sober.

"Oh nothing, it's just that...I'm pretty sure you're going to enjoy this night." Dumbledore whispered into Oliver's ear.

Before Oliver could react, Dumbledore pushed him into the bed, and cast a spell which made ropes appear from all four corners if the bed and wrap around Oliver's hands and feet. Dumbledore cast another spell, which made both their clothes disappear.

Oliver jerked and flailed helplessly, but it wasn't doing any good. He then looked at his captor, and was disgusted at the same time turned on at the sight of a very naked Albus Dumbledore with a very naked and a very hard penis.

Without him noticing, Oliver's penis started growing in size. Dumbledore climbed onto the bed and began sucking on Oliver's exposed neck, pleasuring Oliver much more than he'd like to admit. He struggled to stop the moan that was fighting to escape his mouth. Dumbledore journeyed lower and began sucking and biting on Oliver's nipple, while pinching and playing with the other one with his hand. This time, Oliver wasn't able to constrain his moan.

"Professor!" Oliver moaned.

"Enjoying yourself, Oliver?" Dumbledore asked, still playing and pinching with Oliver's nipple.

Dumbledore then went lower Oliver's body and he began licking and kissing his rock hard abs. My, he must have been working out a lot, he thought. As he was kissing Oliver's body, though, Oliver's erect cock pocked Dumbledore's neck and distracted him.

"Mmm, seems like I'm not the only one enjoying, am I?" Dumbledore asked with a smirk.

Oliver responded by fighting to break free of the ropes. "You can't do this!" Oliver shouted.

"Why, yes, I can." Dumbledore replied.

Dumbledore then put all of Oliver into his mouth, making Oliver gasp and jerk his entire body upwards. When Dumbledore pulled out of Oliver's dick, he licked his lips and looked at Oliver.

"You liked that, did you?" Dumbledore asked seductively. Oliver nodded, sweat beading on his forehead.

Dumbledore sucked Oliver again, and again, and again. Oliver couldn't help but watch as his aged Professor was bobbing up and down his saliva-covered cock. When Dumbledore flicked his tongue on Oliver's head, however, Oliver moaned loudly.

Dumbledore did the same action several times in a row, making Oliver thrash and moan in Dumbledore's bed. Dumbledore then put all of Oliver into his mouth again, and at that exact moment, Oliver screamed into his climax, filling his Professor's mouth with his salty seed.

Dumbledore pulled out of Oliver's dick, and then licked the cum around his mouth. He then looked at his dick, then at Oliver, and then smirked.

"Oh, it seems I haven't came yet." Dumbledore then went on top of Oliver, and then whispered into his ear, "and I'd love to cum into your hot mouth."

Oliver's eyes widened. Before he could react, Dumbledore repositioned himself to sit on Oliver's chest, his dick right in front of Oliver's mouth.

"Open your mouth now, Oliver." Dumbledore commanded, and Oliver reluctantly obliged.

Without warning, Dumbledore put as much of him as he can into Oliver's mouth, making Oliver gag. After that, he pulled out, and then went in again, facefucking Oliver in rapid speed, making Oliver gag again and again.

Dumbledore grasped Oliver's hair and began pushing his dick into his mouth even farther down, making Oliver's throat hurt a lot. Dumbledore's shaft wasn't small at all. It was standing 9 inches proud, and all of it was being pushed down Oliver's throat.

"Are you ready for my seed, Oliver?" Dumbledore said in between thrusts into Oliver's mouth.

Oliver's eyes widened, and without warning, Dumbledore screamed and his salty seed wen directly inside of Oliver's throat. When Dumbledore was spent, he pulled out his dick out of Oliver's mouth, and then kissed the boy on the lips. Oliver despised the kiss and so he bit into Dumbledore's lip to show how much he hated him as of the moment.

"Foolish boy, don't you know that lip-biting turns me on much more?" Dumbledore asked with a smirk.

He then attacked Oliver's mouth even harder than before, making Oliver's mouth open. At that moment, Dumbledore's mouth slid inside his mouth, exploring it, making Oliver emit a loud moan, and he tasted his own seed inside his Professor's mouth. After a while, Dumbledore pulled out of the kiss, and lay down beside Oliver.

His hands then began moving up and down Oliver's stomach, occasionally wandering to his thighs and massaging it. Dumbledore looked in the eyes of Oliver, the handsome boy whom he had just abused. After a while, Oliver returned the gaze, and they stared in each others' eyes until they both fell asleep.


End file.
